


More Chats (Pt.17)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [17]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.17)

[pinkie]: is it weird that when i wake up the first thing i think of is donuts

[faxingjax]: the first thing i think of is dick

[sunnyD]: me too

[sunnyD]: well i actually think of kim but,, shes a dick

[pinkie]: rude

[sunnyD]: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[pinkie]: i want a divorce

[sunnyD]: no i like dick

[sunnyD]: also were not married

[detective dimples]: do you?

[sunnyD]: i like one (1) dick

[little grey]: i like no (0) dick

[bi spy]: u made a vagina with that haha

[good one]: i want a divorce

[bi spy]: N O

[faxingjax]: i think im gay

[sunnyD]: SAME

[detective dimples]:  S A M E x2

[little grey]: S A M E x3

[good one]: SAME x4

[bi spy]: hey kim, haha gays amiright?

[pinkie]: yeah us bisexuals never get in on the fun

[faxingjax]: y'all i think i like a boy

[sunnyD]: is that why i had to go with you to the park

[faxingjax]: lkjhgfdthbvfgyhgtyhffftb

[pinkie]: I WANNA HELP

[sunnyD]: no

[sunnyD]: youre bad at relationships

[pinkie]: I'M bad at relationships?????????

[pinkie]: what was it YOU said when you met my mom

[sunnyD]: lets not bring that up

[detective dimples]: WHAT DID YOU SAY

[little grey]: TO MY MOTHER

[sunnyD]: ,,,,

[sunnyD]: "i want your daughter to punch me in the face"

[little grey]: iahusid

[faxingjax]: what did she reply

[pinkie]: "oh my goodness no"

[sunnyD]: im gonna kms

[pinkie]:no babe ily

[sunnyD]: ok

[pinkie]: :(

[sunnyD]: i love you too


End file.
